fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lion Mane
The Lion Head Guild (ライオンヘッド, Raionheddo) is a strong guild situated within the Kingdom of Fiore. The exact location of the guild lies within Amona Town. The guild prioritizes good communication and teamwork between it's mages. Because of the guild members fierce loyalty to one another, the guild has often been compared to a pride of lions hence it's name. Location and Building The Lion Head Guild is located in Amona Town within the Kingdom of Fiore. The exact location of Amona Town lies along the northern coast of the kingdom. The Lion Head Guild is the only known guild within the town of Amona. The main building of the Lion Head Guild is composed of three dome-shaped structures which are connected to one another. The exterior walls of the guild are painted red while the roofing of the building is painted orange. The interior of the building is rather beautiful with many different rooms such as a foyer, a mess hall, and even two sets of dormitories: one for male members and the other for females. There is also a ballroom, where parties are held for the guild's members and a training dojo where the guild's members train. All of these rooms are located on the first floor of the guild's building. The guild's second floor is where business primarily takes place. There are various request boards scattered across the second floor. Job requests are sorted into categories and are placed on the appropiate job request boards. For example a job asking for someone to find a lost cat will be placed under the "Search & Rescue" request board while a job asking to drop off a letter to someone will be placed under "Delievery". There is also a special board in which only S-Class mages may only take jobs from. Strength The Lion Heart Guild is a rather strong and rather close knit guild. What it's members lack in numbers they make up for in excellent teamwork, compatibility, and skill. The S-ranked mages of the guild are credited for being wise as well as strong fighters. The usage of tactics is the main fighting style of members of the guild as they often assess each other's strength and weaknesses in combat. Lion Head Guild members never act before they think. It is hard to ascend in rank within the Lion Head Guild. In order to be recognized as a s-class mage one must have been with the guild for a very long time and must prove themselves. There is no set examination in which members must partake in to become s-class mages, instead the guild master and the other s-class mages will decide when another Lion Head mage is capable of ascending to such a rank. History and Traditions According to a legend, a long time ago the town of Amona was in deep trouble as gangs of bandits had taken over the town and began terrorizing it's populace. The control of Amona Town by the bandits lasted until a lone mage appeared and defeated the bandits and their leader, driving them out of Amona Town and later the Kingdom of Fiore. Afterwards the people of Amona Town, thankful to the powerful mage, helped him construct a guild. Also according to the legend, The heroic mage had a beastly appearance which resembled that of lion. The citizens of Amona Town then named the guild Lion Head because of this. Teamwork was what actually founded the Lion Head Guild, later on in the guild's history teamwork would become one of it's most valuable principles. The first Guild Master of the Lion Head Guild created the Code of the Pride, an unwritten law within the Lion Head Guild which made it an necessity for Lion Head mages to help one another out. The code preaches that without unity the guild would surely fail and that each member of the guild must support one another when needed. Because teamwork is so valued within the Lion Head Guild it is mandatory for all mages that are not S-Ranked to be apart of a team. Likewise, S-ranked mages are heavily discouraged to go on missions alone. It is highly suggested that when S-ranked mages set off on dangerous missions that they always bring at least one other capable mage along with them. Loyalty is another important value of the Lion Head Guild and as such treason is intolerable. If a mage within the Lion Head Guild is found to have betrayed the guild then they will be immediately be excommunicated with no questions asked. When a mage has been exiled from the Lion Head Guild, all mages still within the guild are forbidden to have any form communification with said mage or they will risk being exiled themselves. Members Category:Steven-Kun Category:Guild